Trapped
by EmFallen
Summary: She couldn't believe it. They had come to sit somewhere between the third and fourth floors, having found no way out. How was she supposed to survive the night? Complete
1. The Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; greatness belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and co. I only own... Well. I own my pants, which is more than I can say for some. n.n Enjoy!

Author's Note: This is a story of mine that I had on a deleted account... So I decided why not post it and see what people think of it? I actually have this story finished and I'm editing and uploading the chapters one by one. Enjoy!

**Trapped  
.**

**.**

**.**

**  
Chapter One: The Mall**  
  
Sango raced down the field, soccer ball in hand, feeling that if she didn't make the closing, at least she could make the party. What was she thinking, cutting it so fine? She needed that present for Inuyasha... if she missed his birthday, he would kill her. She smiled at how much he really did depend on his friends, even though he denied outright that he didn't need anyone.  
  
Waiting for the crosswalk's sign to change, she absently looked at her watch and positively screeched with dismay, "Ten minutes! How am I supposed to get him something in ten minutes?"  
  
Seeing that the crosswalk sign had changed, and was about to change back, she ran across like a madwoman on Christmas.  
  
'What am I going to do?' Sango thought to herself.  
  
.

.

.

He wasn't patient, and this light was killing him. Sesshoumaru didn't even know why he was doing this; he didn't care about the runt, why should he give him a present? But then, Inuyasha's mother had asked him to.  
Sesshoumaru turned up the music in his car slightly, wishing he was anywhere else than having to make a mall closing. He stopped in his thoughts as a familiar figure ran by on the crosswalk, almost dropping the soccer ball in her arms.  
  
"Sango." Sesshoumaru said absently.  
  
What was Inuyasha's pathetic friend doing running around at ten o'clock at night in town? He'd be a delinquent someday; Sesshoumaru could tell by the way he acted and the friends he chose. He might as well ask where she was going and see if he could help. If he didn't, she might get mugged, it was so late out.  
Pulling around the curb, he caught up to her by a restaurant just closing. He pulled close, and called out to her.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" He asked loudly, making sure she could hear him.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, if it's not any trouble." Sango said, recognizing who he was. Must've really been a miracle if Sesshoumaru was feeling nice enough to offer her a ride...  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked as she opened the door to the passenger side.  
  
"The mall, I have to make it before it closes." Sango answered breathlessly. Huh... so she was late in gift-finding as well? This was interesting.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge what she had said, but drove towards their destination, seriously rethinking his stability and sanity.

.

.

.

'Why is he giving me a ride anyway? It's not like he cares if I get a present for Inuyasha.' Sango thought suspiciously as she let the cool waves of his car's air conditioner wash over her, though it was night.  
  
She held the blue and white soccer ball in her lap, rolling it over her knees in the point to distract her mind for the moment.  
  
"Why are you in your soccer uniform?" Sesshoumaru asked, not even glancing over at her.  
  
'Of course he's not going to look at you, you idiot!' Sango berated herself, 'he's driving!' Before answering him, "My coach is having a party for our team's victory tonight, and that's where I'm going after this."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, keeping his eyes averted from her.

.

.

.

This was nuts. Him, deemed evil, older half-brother, giving a ride to his ungrateful brother's girlfriend-- absolutely crazy. And the way he was looking at her! Sesshoumaru reprimanded himself violently in his mind; screaming insults at himself that only made him mad.  
But he couldn't help noticing her long, lithe, and yet strong legs, indefinitely feminine, but powerful. Or her hair, the ebony ribbons of silk that had managed to worm their way out of her loose ponytail overshadowing her ears and cheeks in tatters, her luscious lips that were so inviting, just waiting to--  
  
'Eyes on the road.' He berated himself yet again in his mind as they turned another corner onto the last stretch of road before the now- empty parking lot of the looming mall.

.

.

.

Sango didn't know why they were bothering to keep together, although they were probably here for the same thing, it made no sense to shop at the same places. She wanted something unique for Inuyasha... something appreciated that he hadn't been expecting.  
Sesshoumaru entered a store that sold antiques. She made to follow him, but decided against it seeing a shop of miscellaneous items across the way. Upon entry, she found it was stuff made to imitate that of the feudal era.  
  
"Wow." Sango murmured, picking up an old, large picture.  
  
It was beautiful. There were seven faces surrounding a glimmering jewel, all resembling themselves so strongly it seemed too good to be true. The one that looked like Inuyasha was a half-demon; there was also one with Sesshoumaru, who was full demon with the shadow of a wolf's head over his own and a brilliant crescent moon on his forehead. Sango's impersonation was a demon-exterminator, with a giant boomerang and a cat-like creature at her shoulder. There was one for Kagome, a pretty miko that looked just the tiniest bit out of place among the others, and an elderly miko with a pirate patch over one eye, who Sango couldn't recognize, a little girl with black hair and warm earthly eyes next to Sesshoumaru, a fox-like creature that was like Miroku's little brother, Shippou, and Miroku as a monk with black and purple robes, also a long gold staff and rosary beads over his left hand.  
The jewel itself was breathtaking, but there was something about it that was dangerous. Its pink-rosy glow that waved over just the tips of their faces was illuminating, but gave off a dark shadow. It was round, a bit big, with a necklace hanging off of it.  
  
"I see you've found your present." A voice said over her shoulder.  
  
Sango spun around to see Sesshoumaru holding a long thin box, and in very close proximity to herself, looking at the weird picture.  
  
"I like it, a lot, yes. I don't know if he'll like it, though." Sango said, not worrying over how he knew she was shopping for Inuyasha.

.

.

.

Why hadn't he just gone and left her there? She knew town well; it's not like he'd be leaving her for dead or anything, just going home... but no. He'd gone over to where he'd seen her looking at a large picture, and he'd gone and talked to her, when he didn't have to.  
  
"What matters is the thought you put into it, not that he's just a complete idiot who doesn't appreciate the works or wonder of art." And he didn't know why he'd said that.  
  
Sango looked stunned to say the least, but smiled warmly, "You're right. I didn't know you liked art."  
  
Sesshoumaru managed a look of indifference and said, "Any man with class appreciates art."  
  
He could still feel the look of her smile, that it even reached her beautiful, wonderful eyes. Sango then went up to the register to pay for her present, and Sesshoumaru followed wordlessly; if he could keep silent, he'd save his dignity and not have to talk about tonight ever again... to anyone.  
  
"That will be twenty-seven dollars and ninety-eight cents, please." Said the cashier, who was eyeing Sesshoumaru with growing interest. She was obviously seventeen, and this was just her side-job, but it made him weary.  
  
Sango handed the money over and waited, but the woman said, "You're a dollar and fifty cents short."  
  
And Sango froze, "What? Oh no..."  
  
Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh heavily, and dished out the money he'd had in his pocket, "You owe me."  
  
Sango looked surprised for a third time tonight, but again smiled, "Thanks, I'll pay you back."  
  
The woman at the counter smiled scantily, but took the money and handed Sango her purchase. Now... why had he done that? Oh. To see Sango's brilliant smile. Sesshoumaru seriously considered a psychiatrist and a strong series of tests. Tonight could only get better, right?

.

.

.

Sango walked out with him, feeling that she should count her lucky stars that he was in such a good mood tonight, otherwise she might have had to get Inuyasha something at the dollar tree. She abruptly bumped into his back, almost entangling herself in his silvery mane, but avoiding it somehow.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Looks like we're taking the stairs." He said simply, and walked towards the emergency stairwell.  
  
Sango took a moment to look back at the elevator, which was sectioned off with two signs and caution tape. 'This town's going to hell in a hand-basket.' She thought to herself as she followed him.  
Fifteen minutes later she was mumbling and grumbling about the people who built the mall, feeling that they were crazy for making it five stories, instead of just two or three. They had been on the fourth floor, after all.  
  
"Sango," Sesshoumaru said, not stopping.  
  
"Hn?" She asked, stopping mid-rant.  
  
"Save your rants for later and be quiet."  
  
She blushed, but kept quiet. There was no reason to anger him now.  
  
.

.

.

Then Sesshoumaru remembered just why he never helped Inuyasha's friends. They were as annoying as his little sister, Rin. She did keep quiet, but it was all he could do to stop her pounding down the stair well. For a woman that could be silent when running full-out in his house with wood floors, she was loud.  
  
'I didn't just call her a woman. Oh gods. Sango's not a woman, she's a teenager. She'll be a delinquent just like Inuyasha.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
Reaching the doorway on the bottom floor, he pushed on the door. It didn't budge. He tried again, thinking it was just stuck.  
  
"Hold this." He commanded and handed her his present.  
  
Pushing with all his weight, he tried to force open the door. Still nothing.  
  
"How about I help?" Sango asked, and not waiting for an answer, pushed when he did.  
  
His mind scoffed at a woman having strength at all, but there were way more important things going on right now... like the door!  
  
"Let's go back up. Maybe the elevator's fixed." Sesshoumaru suggested and they made their way back up.

.

.

.

Sango couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. They'd tried every door up and down this goddamn stairwell. So now she was stuck in a five-story stairwell with Sesshoumaru of all people! For gods only knew how long! They had come to sit somewhere between the fourth and third floors an hour later, after having tried to force the doors open, and finding them to be as cooperative as a brick wall.  
  
How was she supposed to survive the night?!

.

.

.

.

**Sango: **This is stupid. How much are we getting paid again?

**Sesshoumaru: **We aren't.

**Sango: **I'm not getting paid for being stuck in a _stairwell_ with _you?!_

**Sesshoumaru: **The way you're talking it sounds like you think you'll survive this.


	2. Soccer in the Stairwell

AN: REVIEWS! swims in them I love reviews. They're like... my only friends. I'm such a geek. . 

_Kitty Kat: _You're so smart. Yes, I was Storymind. Now I only use it for reviewing other people's stories.

**Chapter Two: Soccer in the Stairwell**

This. Was. Insane.

He'd go insane before it was all over. Sango was humming to herself on the opposite wall, staring at her hands as if they were a deeply interesting TV show. Sesshoumaru himself had decided to lean against the wall, and to think on anything but his current situation.  
  
'I should never have given her a ride... What did I do to deserve this? No one deserves this.'

And he was failing miserably.  
  
Sango got up; thinking that she could at least kick around her soccer ball; it was a big place, after all. Sesshoumaru didn't question her as she got up, why bother? They were locked in; it wasn't like she was going anywhere. So she trudged slowly upstairs to the fourth floor to look for her lost soccer ball.  
  
Elsewhere

Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Kagome flung down the phone on the receiver angrily, "Where the hell is she?"  
  
Inuyasha just looked up lazily from the bed, not bothering to answer. How the hell was he supposed to know? Miroku didn't answer either, but then again it was hard for him to; having to baby-sit his little brother was driving him up the wall.  
  
"Maybe we should ask her mother?" Kagome suggested, flopping down beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe we should ask my mother!" Miroku exclaimed vehemently, trying deeply to get Shippou interested in a box of only eight crayons.  
  
"Ugh! Miroku, let go." Kagome ordered, and then called to Shippou, "You aren't doing this right."  
  
"I'm not female! How am I supposed to know how to keep a kid occupied?" Miroku asked indignantly, escaping his prison-like pastime only momentarily.  
  
"Ditto. We're men, not women." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration, "Where is Sango when I need her?"  
  
Back to the Stairwell  
  
Bounce the ball again... and again... and again... and again... and how many times ago did this stop becoming so amusing? Sango let the ball drop and fall down the third story stairs, not bothering to chase after it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." She called again.  
  
"I'm not a servant. What do you want?" Sesshoumaru answered reluctantly.  
  
"What time is it?" Sango asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru muttered to himself about the indecency of kids before replying, "How come you don't have a watch?"  
  
"Because every watch I own breaks before the week is up." Sango replied, appearing from below to come up to him.  
  
He casually looked at his watch... only to find it wasn't working anymore. Stupid, useless things. So he took it off, and flung it after Sango's soccer ball, feeling that he should've gotten a more reliable watch before now. Sango watched it go with amusement, following the silver flashings of his almost-real watch fly down the stairs to join her ball.  
  
This was nuts. They didn't know the time, they were stuck in a stairwell knowing it was at least ten, maybe eleven something at night, they were the least possible people to get along, despite the fact that they'd been doing so before this, even if it mean sudden death by Sesshoumaru for retelling it. Now—how were they supposed to survive one another's company long enough to live till dawn?  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Just a little further." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Careful," Miroku warned.  
  
"I'm almost there." Inuyasha said to no one.  
  
"Careful," Miroku warned again.  
  
"The stick... it's... I can't. No! No! The stick! Don't touch it!" Inuyasha panicked as Kagome gleefully tried to make it harder for him.  
  
"Careful," Miroku warned yet again.  
  
"You two are going to go psycho within the hour, you know this, right?" Kagome asked as she watched Inuyasha maneuver the stick so he could get it out.  
  
"But-- But I've almost got it!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Careful," Miroku chanted for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Look, look at what I have!" Shippou came bounding into the room, smashing apart the pile of their pick-up-sticks game.  
  
Inuyasha just plunked his head down carelessly, having his forehead meet with wood, and Miroku leaned back to the bookshelf that was aged without touch. Inuyasha's bookshelf.  
Shippou, full of happiness for a reason yet unknown, bounded back out of the room... leaving a distraught Inuyasha, a victorious Kagome, and a crazed Miroku.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular at the loss of his game.  
  
"Careful," Miroku warned, looking dazed.  
  
"Yup. This town is going to hell in a hand basket." Kagome confirmed her suspicions.  
  
Back at the Stairwell  
  
"You do that one more time and the deal's off." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Ok. Whatever." Sango mumbled under her breath.  
  
When Sesshoumaru had finally decided to come off the wall and be human, he found his hair stuck him there. He'd needed Sango to help him get off the wall, and that's when she asked him if she could braid his hair. Sesshoumaru had been very reluctant to let anyone touch his masterpiece hair, but decided it might be worth it not to have to be stuck to another wall.  
Besides, he'd said the only way she was touching his hair, was if he could touch hers. True he had more of it, but her ebony locks were silk water. Nope, this was definitely something earned. But whatever she was doing hurt and it hurt like hell.  
  
"I heard that." Sesshoumaru said indignantly.  
  
She did something painful again.  
  
"Do you mind?" He asked rudely, "I have a head attached to the hair, you know."  
  
"Really? Cause I found it just floating around by itself." She responded sarcastically.  
  
He growled a warning to make her quite, 'She is getting way too comfortable around me.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Gods!" Sango burst out, frustrated, "You have so much hair!"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything; he was trying to force back the contended smile that was creeping its way onto his features. There was absolutely no way he would look happy about this.  
  
"Are you done yet?" He asked, trying to sound irritable but just coming off as confused.  
  
"Almost." Sango said.  
  
"You said that half an hour ago." Sesshoumaru said back, actually making irritable.  
  
"Done." She said happily, and got up from her kneeling on the bottom stair.  
  
He got up slowly; sitting there for a long time made him hurt almost all over just in spite of himself. Whatever Sango had done to his hair, he knew it hurt, but it gave off a tingly sensation that felt weird.  
  
"It's a shame we don't have a mirror in here." Sango mused to herself as he turned to face her.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you do and what does it look like?" He snapped.  
  
"Hm. well, I made it look like ears." Sango said.  
  
"What?" He asked, this time not so rudely. Did she say ears?  
  
"Oh, not like human ears. Like dog ears." Sango said, smiling the world.  
  
"Dog ears?" He repeated, dumbstruck, "And how did you manage that?"  
  
She sighed, looking flattered, "It's a girls' obsession with hair, and any girl like that would kill themselves to be able to mess with yours. I feel so lucky."  
  
"If they'd kill themselves to get their hands on my hair, how come theirs isn't the same?" Sesshoumaru asked, finding he didn't understand women as well as he'd thought.  
  
Sango didn't answer him immediately; and he was glad. Letting loose her silky locks must have been painful for the many 'ow's' she issued in the process. When she finally removed the last pin from its place, and her hair cascaded down her back like a flowing river, Sesshoumaru let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
  
"Most women, like me, do have hair like yours; but we still love yours more." She finally replied.  
  
"Why?" He asked, dumbstruck by her onyx locks.  
  
"Because yours is pretty silvery colors!" Sango said, blushing at her bluntness.  
  
"That is it, I quit! I refuse to play with you anymore, you cheat!" Miroku said angrily, tossing the bishop at Kagome's head.  
  
Inuyasha caught it and grinned; he was playing Kagome next, and by the looks of it, was a master chess player; if nothing else.  
  
"Good. Back away from the pieces, Miroku." Inuyasha growled, "It's my turn."  
  
Kagome groaned inwardly, but was saved by Inuyasha's mother coming in.  
  
"Inu, sweetie, have you seen Sesshoumaru?" She asked with a kind smiling face, "Your father's worried; he never came back from the mall."  
  
"Wait, just a minute." Inuyasha said to his mother, and Miroku, Kagome and him huddled in the corner near his closet.  
  
Miroku had a mischievous grin on, "If Sango isn't at her party... and she's not here... she must be at the mall, I mean she told me that she was going to get a--."  
  
"Miroku, don't spray Sango's business everywhere." Kagome interrupted, "Besides, we know she wanted to go to the mall. I didn't know Sesshoumaru was going, too."  
  
"Secret rendezvous, anyone?" Inuyasha said, a scandalous victory gleam in his eyes, "I say they've been holding out."  
  
"Inuyasha," His mother loomed over him, "Don't talk about people behind their backs, and no mention of your brother's business to anyone. It's his, and his alone, whether he chooses to disclose it to anyone else is his choice."  
  
Inuyasha mimicked his mother when she closed the door behind her, but stopped abruptly when she threw his clothes from the wash, not yet dry, at him giving a small but audible 'I heard that'.  
  
"Mothers," He grumbled, "Can't live with 'em, how the hell we supposed to survive without 'em?"  
  
"Ditto. Anyway, how's about we take a little side-trek to the mall, see what's going on?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Hm." Kagome thought, "But the mall is closed, otherwise it'd be very tempting."  
  
"Very? Why Kagome! I'm scandalized." Inuyasha tried to mimic her too, which only earned him a hit in the head with her shoe.  
  
Sango was once again bored out her mind. It had to be at least twelve. Time couldn't possibly move this slowly. She couldn't sleep despite her tries, and ended up sitting against the wall opposite Sesshoumaru on the top floor, her hair drawn up in a bun at the top of her head, but it didn't matter; it was so long it was like a ponytail anyway.  
  
"So..." Sango began, trying to make something happen, "What did you get Inu?"  
  
"Inu? You call him Inu?" Sesshoumaru asked amusement obvious in his voice.  
  
"What's so wrong with calling him Inu? At least I'm not one of those dork fans of his at school that just scream 'Yasha' all the freakin' time." Sango said.  
  
"Nothing like that; his mother calls him Inu." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Sango noted he didn't say his mother and decided to poke around a bit in the mind that was Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you call her your mother?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened... visibly. "It's none of your business."  
  
She inched closer to him, "It is your mother, too, isn't it?"  
  
When he actually said something, it felt like half an hour had passed, "No."  
  
"You mean she isn't your mother? Inuyasha is your half-brother.?" Sango asked, dumbfounded.  
  
'Inuyasha... never--never told me? Why not?' She thought bitterly at this piece of new information, 'I'm one of his best friends! Telling me this would be something important to know.'  
  
"Don't make it such a big deal. Families are broken every day by vague causes in variations; I don't see you crying for them." Sesshoumaru snapped.  
  
"It's just..." Sango said, spacing off.  
  
"It's just what?" He barked.  
  
"Inu never told me. All the years of knowing him, and all the years I've been his best friend he never once came close to the subject." Sango said indignantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted, "And why should he? It isn't his problem nor is it yours."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I... I didn't mean to--." Sango tried to say, but Sesshoumaru cut her off.  
  
"You didn't mean to what? To interrupt in the dark covered secrets of my soul? To know something about me you didn't five minutes ago? This isn't some great history; it's life, and it happens around us everyday, why does my story make it any different?!"  
  
And with that, Sesshoumaru jumped up and walked swiftly down stairs, not looking back. It was so uncharacteristic of him that Sango hadn't the time to expect it and stop him to apologize.  
  
"Damn. Oi, Miroku! This one's locked, too!" Inuyasha said, but apparently, Miroku was over inspecting the other end of the gigantic mall. Then he could always be on the fire escape...  
  
Then Inuyasha noticed Kagome. How pretty she was. Her raven cascade of hair, her purplish, deep eyes, and the way her clothes hugged her curves, enticing a rather embarrassing picture in his mind.  
He turned away, red-faced and averting his eyes from her. She was very confused by his actions, but didn't mention it; in her mind, he was most likely thinking on Sango and Sesshoumaru's prediction and where they might be.  
Up above them, Miroku was happily spying, feeling that there was definitely something Inuyasha wasn't telling him. Besides, would the lecherous bastard pass up the opportunity to look down Kagome's shirt?

Of course not!

**Sango: **Kagome should know better.

**Sesshoumaru: **You should know better.

**Sango: **blinks The plot was stalking me. What could I do?


	3. Love Affair

Author's Note: Shorter than usual, I know... But I'll get the forth chapter up soon; I'm working on the... lemon... to The Prince and I, so it might take me a bit. Enjoy!

_Sango's Counterpart: _Your review gave me a big ego. It's not often that people leave such a descriptive review. Yes, Miroku just left Shippou at home... well, I spose they'll get back to him. I do have a sequel for this story (thanks for reminding me) but it's not finished yet. Both Shippou and Rin have parts in that story.

_Sesshoumaru Is Mine: _You also gave me a big ego. I love that you love my story. And that you're sticking with it.

**Chapter Three: Love Affair**  
  
"I must not chase the boys." Sango sang softly.  
  
She wished so much that they had a radio then. Or something to amuse them. Then she noticed Sesshoumaru's present to Inuyasha not far from her. What would it hurt..? No. He could come back at any moment, and beside that, she'd figure it out at Inuyasha's party anyways.  
But still, the curiosity was going to kill her soon. He knew what she got; it was only fair, wasn't it? It was his fault she was stuck here anyway, wasn't it? But then, she desisted the urge, feeling that she didn't want him to get anymore angry than he already was.  
  
"I might as well find you, wherever you went, and try to apologize." Sango spoke to herself.  
  
She took the first step downstairs, but immediately slipped; someone it seems, had spilled soda on the stair. When had they done that? All the thoughts flew out of her head as she registered one thing: She was falling down a flight of stairs that could easily break her neck just like the movies.  
  
He could tell that she was sorry, but he was prepared to hear it. He had gone all his life with the sorry's and excuses from others who believed they shared his pain; it was all the same.  
Sesshoumaru turned the corner and walked up two steps before he saw her. Sango was falling down the stairs, not emitting any sound at all, and about to hit the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked ten minutes later, fiddling with her shoe laces, "Where's Miroku?"  
  
"Checking the other side... spying on some poor, defenseless woman." Inuyasha replied, staring avidly at his own feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, finally catching actual sight of his avoiding.  
  
"Nothing," He mumbled.  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh, "It's not nothing, and it never is."  
  
"Leave it alone, will you?" He asked irritably.  
  
"No." She said, then realizing it was pointless, "Fine. I'm going to find Miroku; you stay here."  
  
"Fine," He said incoherently.  
  
Kagome could swear that he was hiding something important... but dismissed it in her search for Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru was frozen, as was Sango. Their position was not only embarrassing, but it was so untimely intimate that they felt as if they should just kiss and get it over with; so they did.  
Sesshoumaru didn't particularly mind being at someone else's will; especially Sango's. He had been pinned by her body to the floor, after catching her as best he could. Sango was imprisoned to Sesshoumaru's own body by his arms; strong yet lithe, like herself.  
Sango's eyes fluttered closed, while Sesshoumaru did his best to straighten them up decently. However all he managed to do was heighten her arousal; something that didn't need anymore fuel.  
The kiss itself was amazing; passionate, needing, caring, loving, longing, all the emotions of love were in that one kiss, even some they didn't know they could project. Like pain... and betrayal, as well as heartbreak, and anger.  
They broke apart, but didn't otherwise move, each breathing heavily as if they'd run a marathon. Then she rolled off him, obviously embarrassed about having kissed her best friend's brother.  
  
He sat up slowly, very, very questioning of himself at the moment. Sesshoumaru had just kissed his brother's best friend. What had he been thinking? Was he sane? No... no, definitely not. Not now. He'd kissed Sango... _Sango_. Not just some girl on the street, or a casual acquaintance. His brother's best friend. This was absolutely nuts.  
  
"Urgh, Miroku! Stop being difficult!" Kagome reprimanded, dragging Miroku away from the fire escape.  
  
"But--! But! Kagome, no!!" Miroku groaned as he struggled to keep his hold on the rail to watch the teen girls on the street below.  
  
"Stubborn... lecherous... _ass_!" Kagome said in between heaves of Miroku.  
  
"If you give me a kiss I'll do it." Miroku said, not struggling anymore but still keeping his hold.  
  
"Forget it." Kagome sighed and let go, traipsing back downstairs, only to find that Inuyasha had joined them.  
  
"C'mon, Miroku, it's time we headed back home." Inuyasha said, taking Kagome's hand and trying to lead her back down while she tried to pry Miroku off the railing. Suddenly, a cruel, cold screechy voice stopped their attempts to get Miroku to stop.  
  
"My, my, when did you two become a couple?" It was Kikyo.  
  
Kagome froze immediately, Miroku even let go of the railing. Inuyasha, however, just shadowed his eyes and said, "Go away, Kikyo."  
  
She appeared on the ladder, clad once more in skimpy attire she wore away from her parents' vision, "Oh, but Inu, honey, I was serious."  
  
Kagome took on an anger defensive, "Don't call him that!"  
  
"And my dear twin sister," Kikyo said coldly, "who cares what you say?"  
  
"We do!" Miroku said, anger fluttering over his normally boyishly-playful features.  
  
"Only losers can... except for Inu, here." She said, taking Inuyasha's arm in her own and batting away his grip on Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha made no protest, but stiffened, visibly.

**Inuyasha: **Kikyo?! They gave KIKYO a part?!

**Kagome: **You had to have other difficulties than brain damage. --

**Miroku: **Can we get a little description on whom it was that I was spying on? As in bra size, colors of their panties...? Please?


	4. Tell Me What You Feel

Author's Note:Somehow, we have practically reached the end. I ended it here and restarted the sequel on a different note, a completely different mood from this happy little fic.

**Chapter Four: Tell Me What You Feel**  
  
Sango didn't move save her breathing; she was still very close to Sesshoumaru, but they had moved a little. Sesshoumaru was sitting against the wall, and Sango herself was trapped in his embrace, almost like cuddling, but not quite. Her own breathing had returned to normal. Sango was afraid that whatever she said was going to do something she didn't want it to.  
Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was still astonished at his actions. However while his head was denying any feelings for Sango at all, his actions this night and his heart's screaming words told his conscious otherwise.  
  
Finally, Sango spoke. "That... That was my first kiss."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything in response, but thought, 'I gave her... her first kiss? Well it's not like I've had many my life, anyway. What ones I did have been out of physical longing despite what any girl claimed to feel.'  
  
Sango moved enough so she could see him, "Did you hear me?" Her voice was still courageous, but there was an under note of apprehension.  
  
'Does she... feel the same?' He thought before answering, "Yes." then thinking a pause, "I... I'm not sure what to say about this."  
  
These feelings were making Sesshoumaru uneasy. He'd never felt such strong emotion for a woman before, except that one time he'd foolishly dated Kikyou. But his mistakes certainly were going to offer no experience or help to him now; no, this was clearly a special circumstance. Was he supposed to say he loved her? Make a claim? Date her?  
  
"We don't have to think about this now; I'm sure it's really late." Sango said.  
  
"That might be for the better." Sesshoumaru replied, and then added grudgingly, "I've. I've never thought of something like that happening between us, it's all extremely unlikely and well... weird."  
  
"Yeah." Sango said, and unconsciously snuggled closer to his strong, defined chest, "Yes, it's definitely weird. One weird coincidence after another."  
  
"We should get to sleep." He murmured.  
  
"Yeah...ok." Sango agreed, then since he didn't protest, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against the corner's wall.  
  
While she sank into her slumber, Sesshoumaru wondered thoughtfully. She was beautiful, and mature. She was old enough; he supposed, seeing as he didn't really know, to date. But it was just weird. First he gave her a ride, then he complimented her, then they got stuck in here, and then he'd kissed her. And why had he told her about Inuyasha's mother? His stepmother? He'd not even acknowledged it himself really, it was just there. Finally giving way to rest, he closed her eyes and pulled the warmth of her body closer for the night.  
  
"That was pretty close." Kagome said, laughing.  
  
They had sent Kikyou back home, Inuyasha having told her that there was no need for her to be here. Miroku had cracked up when she tried to kiss Inuyasha good night, leaning in very obviously for what she called later a 'subtle' approach.  
  
"I'm never dealing with that crazy sister of yours again." Inuyasha muttered darkly, still trying to tighten his arms around himself, "That was nuts. Crazy, you hear me Mey-chan?"  
  
Kagome stopped, "Wow."  
  
"Wow what, Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We haven't called each other our childhood nicknames for so long. It's just weird hearing it, that's all." Kagome said, and smiled brightly.  
  
"Why don't we do that for just tonight, if it makes you so happy?" Inuyasha said, laying off his usual attitude as they stood near Sesshoumaru's dark- colored car.  
  
"Just tonight?" Miroku grinned, "Give Mey-chan invitation she'd use them forever."  
  
"And we'd resort to torturing her." Inuyasha said, grinning wickedly.  
  
Kagome smirked, "What could you do that would be worse than being Kikyo's twin?"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku gave no warning; they lurched forward, and caught Kagome in their arms, in a giant hug. Of course, that's all she believed it was. Instead, while in the subtle hug, they began to mercilessly tickle her.  
  
"Inu-chan, Miro-chan, stop! Stop!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Miroku shook his head, "Not until you give us the secret password."  
  
"Pa... password?" Kagome gasped for air.  
  
Inuyasha nodded the affirmative, "And if we let you go without a password, when Kira-chan comes out, we'll all dog-pile you."  
  
"Em-- empty... threat!" Kagome gasped, laughing fit to kill.  
  
They'd had a hard time trying to find a nickname for Sango. Finally, they'd settled on a shortened version of Sango's cat Kirara's name. So she'd been deemed 'Kira-chan'.  
  
Both boys feigned defeat when she gave them puppy-dog eyes and pleaded, and so they let her go saying, "We'll get you later with Kira-chan, Mey-chan."  
  
She just nodded and said, "Dare to dream, Inu-chan. Miro-chan, I was talking to you, too."  
  
Miroku looked appalled, "I'm but a pawn, Mey-chan, just a simple, innocent pawn in a harsh game of chess!"  
  
That, made them both laugh, hands on their sides and doing all they could to stand, because maybe Miroku had been innocent when small, but was nowhere near innocent in his teen years.

**Miroku: **What else happens to Sango and Sesshoumaru?

**Kagome: **Pervert. What do you think is going to happen?

**Inuyasha: **o.0 She'd do THAT with SESSHOUMARU?!

**Miroku & Kagome: **0.0


	5. Said and Done

**Chapter Five: When All Is Said and Done**

"Go fish…"

"I got pink."

"Go fish…"

"Blue?"

"That works… but it was turquoise."

"Right," Kagome mumbled dryly. "It's harder playing Go Fish without cards and with random mind objects."

Miroku smirked. "I kinda enjoy it."

"Pervert," Inuyasha said sleepily on reflex.

They sat in a sort of triangle, leaning against one another's backs to keep support and balance. Inuyasha had flipped his hair over his shoulder so they could be back to back without his complaints that they were 'yanking his hair out.' Of course, they'd been sitting there for close to three hours.

"What do you think's going on in there?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't respond. Miroku didn't either. "Inu-chan?" Kagome asked. "Miro-chan?

"Inu is asleep," Miroku said quietly, omitting the chan from his friend's name.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha the best she could, his head resting lightly on her shoulder. His eyes were closed and he was snoring so quietly it could have been mistaken for purring.

"Oh… He probably wouldn't appreciate the disturbing visuals it'd bring him anyway." Kagome muttered. But she wished he was still awake…

"You know Kagome; we're technically alone at the moment…" Miroku said suggestively.

"We are not alone!"

"Inu is asleep… and I doubt World War 3 would wake him right now. I bet we could—." Kagome covered Miroku's mouth so that his words were mumbled until he licked her hand. "…and he would never know the difference."

"Oh yes he would you pervert!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow, though Kagome couldn't see it. "He wouldn't if you didn't say anything."

Kagome angrily took a handful of his shirt, wiping her hand off. "But I would say something, and he would torture you for days on end and then bury you in the backyard next to the old tree-house. We won't even dignify your grave with that embarrassing kanji scar you have."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Miroku retaliated, wishing she hadn't brought up that incident…

"Oh yes you do. You know the one I'm talking about, the one that means--."

"I wonder if they're actually talking in there." Miroku said quickly, gesturing towards the doorway.

Kagome suppressed her giggles. "At least they let us have the hallway… dunno why we couldn't go to sleep though."

"Sango probably wants backup in case Sesshoumaru gets violent… or frisky… or whatever." Miroku mumbled irritably, though glad the subject had changed.

Today, decidedly, was nice. It hadn't started out the greatest, and for a while there Sango hadn't been sure that the night had changed everyone's mind. But when the security guard had gone from rescuing them from the stairwell, Sesshoumaru had shown her that she had the wrong assumption.

"_Sango, I never change my mind once it's made up." _

She was glad that he said that. She was glad that he decided to give Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku a ride back to his house, that way his parents didn't worry and her friends wouldn't wake up delirious in the middle of a parking lot. And now, Sango was especially glad that Sesshoumaru was kissing her.

Sango's back was to the door to ensure that none of her friends got too curious and walked in on them. Her hands were locked behind his head, and his hands were on her waist, gently squeezing every so once in a while. His lips were soft, so unlike his callous front personality he put up to everyone; it surprised her that she would fall in love with him of all people. She expected to fall in love with Miroku. With a tinge of regret, she realized that would never have worked.

_(The next morning)_

"My dear girl, you are precariously close to committing a serious crime."

"Am I? And what would this crime be?" Sango replied, her fingers frozen in mid-air, still about to pick up the last jelly-filled doughnut.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Miroku said smoothly, leaning against the doorframe, his hair tousled from sleep. "And if you do decide to go through with it, which I hope you don't, you'll have to suffer the consequences."

This little charade had begun long ago, when Sango had first learned both of Miroku's addiction to jelly-filled doughnuts and his liking of her. So whenever the last jelly-filled doughnut was left, Sango would always make sure to attempt nicking it. She'd been doing this for the last four or five years at least, and only once had she ever successfully got away with it. Of course, that was only because she licked it… but that was going to extremes and she'd been mad at him then.

"You think I'm afraid of you, Miro? Bring it on," Sango said, and plucked the doughnut from the box.

Miroku waited a split second after that before he began walking towards her. Sango turned and ran through the opposite hallway, which went into the living room, and quickly searched for a hiding place. Miroku never ran after her, only walked; it was the thrill of the chase and search for Sango that he kept playing the game, even when he knew that Sango now belonged solely to Sesshoumaru.

Pushing that aside, Miroku paused, opting the choices of hiding places Sango might've chosen. He'd come into the living room, where a tousle-haired Inuyasha and a sleep-deprived Kagome snuggled into an armchair watching the morning cartoons, and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's adopted sister Rin was curled under a blanket, having fallen asleep on the couch.

"She took your doughnut, didn't she, Miro?" Inuyasha asked, though he knew the answer.

Miroku nodded, not really paying attention to Inuyasha. A muffled giggle had erupted suddenly from the hall closet under the stairs. Sesshoumaru was safely still asleep in his room upstairs, and no one else was paying attention to his and Sango's little game. After all, it was something that had happened before she fell in love with Sesshoumaru, and would continue to happen even though she was in love with Sesshoumaru.

He approached cautiously and flung open the door, delighted to see Sango even though she had already nibbled innocently on his doughnut. No matter. She gestured for him to sit with her there, in the closet, and wallow in defeat. Miroku stared at her with a kind of intensity, as though she would disappear if he so much as blinked. In a way, she already had.

The End.

AN: I know that's very unsatisfying, but I will have a sequel. I'm sorry it took me so flipping long… I've been having a bit of an identity crises and my writing sort of was the only thing I could take it out on. That and boyfriend issues. Forgive me. I won't post the sequel until I have a few chapters typed out, which won't take me long because this plot is just racing out of my head. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
